


Sweetness

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: Mark came from a long line of vampire nobility. Honor more than anything. When half-vampire Jinyoung came along, Mark hated him. And the fact that Jinyoung has the sweetest scent ever's driving Mark crazy. It's simply unacceptable . #markin #markinprompt #infinitedayswithmarkjin





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It is based on Markjin daily prompt on Twitter. And it is my first time making a vampire fantasy AU, so hope you all like it.   
> Happy Reading.

Strawberry shortcake, cream puffs & milkshake. You're so stimulating, my heart is really shaking. This sweetness, this loveliness, I keep running back  
to you babe, So addicting. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

 

Sweet. 

It was the sweetest scent Mark ever smell. It smell like the sweetness of peach yet so fresh like strawberry. The sweetness was lingering around even when he haven't entering his house. Mark just arrived to his clan house from a long journey after a Royal meeting he attended. He was a leader from biggest vampire clan in South Korea. Born in one of a noble vampire family, he had a responsibility to lead at least one clan for a country, and for him, it was South Korea’s clan. His job was simple yet very dangerous. His job is protecting vampires on that country from danger while make sure that people doesn't know that vampires are real. It get more tiring because everyday there are more than one vampire settle in his territory. And he have to make sure that they are not threatening his own clan. Besides that, there are so many newborn and half vampire he have to deal with. And that was the most tiring. Newborn and Halfie was hard to control and so aggressive. They attacked everyone that come to them. So, when he got home with sweet scent all over the air he become excited. He was hungry-or thirsty because the long tiring journey. 

“Jaebeom-ah, I smell something sweet. Is our food ready?” Mark said while walking to the main clan house. The house is not big. From the outside it just look like a 2 floors normal house with a big backyard on the downtown of seoul. There are 4 bedrooms, 2 on the first floor and 2 on the second floor with bathrooms inside. One living room upstairs and one living room downstairs, a dining room and kitchen that they rarely use, and 2 study room. One is Mark's and one is Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is Mark's best friend, Mark found him when he just arrived at South Korea. Jaebeom was a gang leader that got betrayed. One of his member trying to murder him. Luckily, Mark found Jaebeom when he dying and decided to save Jaebeom by changing him to be vampire. That's why Jaebeom was so loyal to Mark. Even he hold himself when he nearly kill the man who betray him because Mark say don't. Beside Jaebeom, there another 3 vampire lives in the main house. Youngjae, Jackson and Youngji. Youngjae and Youngji is a twins. Mark found them on the shore of Mokpo beach. They was a newborn baby that their parents abandoned when Mark and Jaebeom found them. At the first time Jaebeom saw Youngjae, he knew that the baby is his mate. He imprint the baby boy and change him to be vampire when the boy was old enough. On other hands, Youngji was recently become a vampire. Jackson was the one who responsible about the change of the girl. Jackson known as a troublemaker back then in Hong Kong. He actually one of noble vampire like Mark, but because of his attitude he kicked out from his position and have to move to South Korea as Mark bodyguard for the punishment. Youngji is the one who make Jackson change. Living with 3 vampire brothers for nearly 30 years making Youngji become tough and independent woman. That's make Jackson fall head over heels to the girl. One night, Jackson lost his control and imprint the girl. He also accidentally marking her and change her to be vampire. At first she was so angry. It was the most difficult situation that Mark ever face. When Youngji is angry, it was scary. And when Newborn vampire Youngji is angry, it feels like the world gonna end to them, especially Jackson. Thanks God that Youngjae can calm his sister down. Or else, Mark sure he can meet the death that he never have to meet by that time. 

Mark just got into the living room when he saw Jaebeom come down from upstairs, with Youngjae walk behind him. 

“You have come back? Why you don't tell me Mark? I can fetch you from the airport.” Jaebeom said hugging his best friend. 

“Running is faster than your car, Beommie.” Mark said pulling himself from Jaebeom hug to hug Youngjae. “I'm so hungry and I can smell something sweet here. Can you give me food, sunshine?”

“Of course. We waiting you come home to have this feast.” Youngjae aka the Sunshine guiding his leader to the door that directed to the secret dungeon under their house while Jaebeom calling Jackson and Youngji. 

“You all don't have to wait me to eat.”

“But you're our leader. You also our savior. We can't eat without you.”

“Sunshine, we have talk about this so many times. I'm just another vampire like you all. Don't praise me to much. I don't like it.”

“But-”

“No. We're not discussing it. I'm hungry now. Let's eat. Okay?” 

Youngjae nodded. He open the dungeon room and the human blood’s sweet scent already hitting Mark nose, but he can't find that sweetest smell here. 

“Is this all of them?” Mark asked while looking around. The humans here was under spell, so they don't freak out even though they will become food for these vampires later. Another task for Mark is distributing human’s blood to all vampire on his territory, so that all vampires doesn't have to hunt their prey in the risk of blowing up their secret and make human suspicious. Just for information, Mark's clan doesn't kill human. They just draw some blood from the human and will return them back to their place. Youngjae and Youngji are working at a hospital, so both of them is the one who responsible on drawing blood. For the distribution, it was Jaebeom works. He is a Ceo of some malls around South Korea (previously handled by Mark, but since it will be suspicious that the Ceo always look young and handsome, Mark give his position to Jaebeom). It will be easy to Jaebeom to distribute the blood. Jackson’s task is searching the human for drawing their blood. Usually some homeless person or illegal immigrants or sometimes sex workers that need money. For Mark himself, he actually doesn't have an exact job. When no problem coming up, he just laying around the house, playing game or just traveling around the country to visit other vampires. 

“Yes. This all. It's about 20 persons here, you think it isn't enough?” Youngjae frowning. 

“No. I just-” 

Mark stop talking when he smell that sweet smell back. He close his eyes and walking to follow the smell. He walk past Youngjae and other vampire that just came until he stand in front of someone. Someone who has the sweetest scent ever. He open his eyes and directly saw some warm caramel eyes. He smile. 

“Found you.” Mark said sweetly and grabbing both of the person arm. He can feel the person is whimpering, and he can help but chuckles. It always happens when he trying to directly bite a person. 

“It's okay. It hurt a little and you'll forget it.” Mark said leaning to the man (because Mark not seeing a long hair covering the neck, so he guess person in front of him was a man) neck. He lick the softly beating veins before stab his fang there.

“Akh!” the boy groaning in pain and grab Mark arm. Mark close his eyes and slowly suck the boy's blood, and he quickly fall deep to it sweetness. Mark can hear his friend gasp along with Jaebeom shouting about not human or something like that but he doesn't really care when he got dizzy from the sweetness of this blood. It was the sweetest blood he ever drank. It more sweet that usual human blood. He have been life for for a long time, and he already drank all type of human blood from around the world, yet this is the sweetest blood. He is sure that he will got addicted from this blood. He won't share it to other. This boy is his and he don't want other vampires have him. 

“Anghhh~” Mark snap his eyes open. He expects the boy either lost his consciousness, or at least let another groan of pain, because only that things that will happened when a vampire suck human blood directly. But a moan? Mark never heard that. He quickly pull his fang and move away from the boy who blushing hard. 

“You aren't a human?” Mark ask him when he saw his bite mark slowly disappeared. Human can't do that. 

“Kinda? I'm human but I'm also vampire. A half vampire.” The half vampire rubbing his neck where Mark bit and shyly smile. 

Mark expression become cold all of sudden. He turn his body around and looking at Jaebum directly. The man look startled, his mouth open and close trying to say something to Mark but nothing come out. 

“What the heck are you doing Im Jaebum?” Mark said between his gritted teeth. “Why a fucking halfie can entering my house?!” 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Like a trap, make me wanna have some more. Every time I see you, ‘Please give me s'more!’  
I know I'm winding up in my end, but  
once I taste it there's no way home. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

 

“Mark, please listen to me.” Jaebeom said while following the angry Mark walk to his study room. He knew he was fucked up. Mark hates half-vampire more than anything. He know it, but Jinyoung, the half vampire boy name, is different. That boy is a good boy. He can tell it by his act when helping Youngjae from newborn vampire attacks. 

Mark slam the door behind them with his power, turning his body around facing Jaebeom now. Mark lean to his wooden table while folding his arm in front of his chest, waiting for Jaebeom explanation. 

“So, we meet Jinyoung and his brothers in Jeju. Youngjae is trying to hypnotize a person who want to suicide when a newborn vampire attacks him. Jinyoung help him from the newborn and got injured, so, Youngjae bring him here to heal him.” Jaebeom said while looking down. He doesn't have any courage to face his angry leader now. Mark is rarely got mad. Mark’s outer appearance look cold and intimidating, but actually he is so soft. He can't hurt person or other vampire. He is a spoiled brat to Jaebeom. But, when Mark is angry, he can break a house in matter of seconds. Pure blood vampire is no joke. 

“You know I hate halfie, why don't you cast him out when I haven't come back home?”

“He said he have no clan, he alone with his brother and a newborn. He have wandering around the forest from some years. Sometimes he got attacked by other newborn. And he always got injured since halfie aren't as strong as pure blood or shifter. He needs protection and house to life. He promised that he and his brothers will work to us. On top of that, sunshine felt guilty and sunflower took pity on them. I have no choice.”

 

Mark sighed. “His brother also halfie?”

“No, he is shifter. Jinyoung found him got lost in forest and badly injured that he nearly died. Jinyoung then bite him and change him to become a vampire.”

“I don't like halfie, Jaebeom.”

“I know, Mark. But-”

 

Suddenly the door was open forcefully. Youngjae was behind the door along with Youngji and Jackson behind him. Mark let a sigh. It will be hard for him. He can't never resist the sunshine and sunflower’s wish. The three of them come in to the room. 

“No. No matter what, it still no.” Mark said even before Youngjae or Youngji talk. He turn his body around and back facing the others. He had determined to keep the halfie away from him. He won't let a halfie come to his family. He hate halfie, moreover a halfie who has the sweetest scent that make him can't control himself. 

A pair of hands circling his waist. “Makeu Hyung~” Youngjae said with a cute voice. Mark keep his face expressionless even he want to squeeze the boy behind him. Youngjae must be make a cute face right now. And Mark is so weak for cute things. 

“Youngjae wants Jinyoungie hyung and Yuggie and Bammie stay here, can't you let them?” He said with another cute voice.

“Oppa-yaaaa~ pretty pweasee?” now Youngji do same things with Youngjae.

Mark let another sigh before tear himself from Youngjae hug. He turn his body around and quickly attacked by 4 pairs of puppy eyes. Not only Youngjae and Youngji do that, Jaebeom and Jackson also doing such a cute pitiful look. 

“Oh my goodness. What the heck?” Mark jump a little when saw Jaebeom and Jackson’s puppy eyes. He never thought that Jaebeom and Jackson will do cute things like that. They are -quoted unquoted- real man. But that was so cute. And Mark had reach his limit for this cuteness overload. 

“Just trying to stay alive.” Jaebeom said back to his usual expressionless face. Jackson nodded, agreeing the other. Their mates will angry to them if they failed to persuade Mark, for sure. 

“Hyuuuuuung~” 

“No, Youngjae.”

“Oppaaaaaa~”

“Still no, Youngji.”

“Markiepooh~”

“No is No, Jack.”

“Mark hyung-”

“Oh.. Now you're against me, Jaebeom?”

Mark was the most stubborn vampire ever. The room stay silent for some moments before Youngjae burst in anger. 

“Fine! If you want kicked them out, then do that. But Youngji and I will come with them!”

“Youngjae, look-”

Mark stop talking when the sweet smell come to him again. He hold the table behind him. He feel dizzy by smelling that smell. It more stronger than when he first smell it. And since he have drink that sweet blood, he have to control himself more. His mind was clouded. He can hear Youngjae and Youngji talking but he can't understand what they are saying. 

“Stop eavesdropping and come in!” Mark said with a loud voice making Youngjae and Youngji shocked and stop talking while Jaebeom and Jackson look at the door. Slowly, Jinyoung appeared behind the wall. His pale face was look more paler now. 

“I-I'm-I'm sorry.” he said with a trembling voice, scared of Mark. “I just want to know if I should leave or not.”

Mark finally can see the man face clearly. Last time he can't focus on Jinyoung face, since he is drunk by Jinyoung scent. Mark doesn't denied that he was good looking and unbelievably handsome. That Raven hair, big brown eyes, pointed nose, plump and kissable lips and he also remembered that rosy pink cheek. Moreover, he have the most sweetest scent and sweetest blood ever. He was perfect. Too perfect for being a half human half vampires. He must be an angel or some other types of beautiful mythical creatures. 

“I'll go, but please, let my brothers stay here. They are not a halfie like me, please don't kick them out.” Jinyoung said bringing Mark mind back. 

“No No No! You'll stay here with us, hyung. If that stubborn vampire kick you out, then I'll come with you, we will make our own clan and live happily ever after.” Youngjae said hugging Jinyoung.

“Me too, Jinyoung-ah~” Youngji said walking toward the two man. Jackson and Jaebeom exchange gaze before slowly walking to their mate. 4 vs 1. Obviously, Mark lost even when he is the leader. He sigh in defeat. 

“Fine.” He said. “But don't you dare come near me, Halfie.” 

.   
.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm a noble vampire. A half vampire can't be my mate. They are not worth it.” Mark said jumping from the second floor balcony to the ground before disappeared behind the backyard gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make this fic fluffy comedy story, I don't know why it becomes like this. But, I hope you all not disappointed by this.   
> Oh.. By the way..   
> "..." = it means they are talking with his mouth  
> While..   
> '...' = it means they are thinking inside his mind.  
> I hope you get it, happy reading!!

Now, the eight of them are sitting on the couch in the living room after their meal. Mark sat on the single couch, crossing his arm as his gaze never leave Jinyoung who sat between Youngjae and Youngji, looking down to the floor, he doesn't have courage to look at Mark. In front of Mark is Jinyoung’s brothers. They sat on the love couch with Jackson sat on the that couch arm rest, while Jaebeom stand behind him. 

“Okay. Mark Hyung, let me introduce our new family~” Youngjae said cheerfully. Mark frowning his forehead. He doesn't like that tittle. That half vampire is not his family, and never can't be. For God sake, he is a pure blood vampire. That halfie can't-

“Shut up Mark. I can hear you.” Jackson said. Another gift that pure blood have, they can read other persons and vampires mind. Mark send a death glare to the Hongkong vampire, cursing that man on his mind so only Jackson can hear it. 

“Hey! Stop it!” Youngjae slap Mark's thigh. “So, it's Jinyoung hyung, Park Jinyoung, you know him already. You even have bite him.” He said while grinning wide. Mark felt urge to place one or two smack to the boy. “That giant baby vampire is Yugyeom. Jinyoung hyung found him nearly died on the forest, so he changed him to be vampire. And that pink haired vampire is Bambam. He got kidnapped from his home in Thailand and sold as a slave on a ship, then he got sick because all the abuses, so the captain threw him to the sea.”

Mark eyes teary after listening Bambam story. “It's must be hard for you.” Mark whispered looking at Bambam, his expression more softer now. Bambam shock at first, but then he smile to Mark, as if telling him that he is fine. Mark also smiling after that. Told you, Mark is a big softie. He just good at hiding it behind his cold expression. A noble vampire have to look intimidating. 

“It's okay. Yugyeom found him and turn him as one of us. And they are soon to be mates?” Youngjae smirking towards the two boys who quickly shift their gaze away from each other. 

“Stop it hyung! We are just a best friend.” Yugyeom whining, making Youngjae and the other laugh hard. Mark feel more warm now. Even though Youngjae and Jackson is happy virus and mood maker, It's been a long time since they laugh like this. 

“So, according to their physical looks, I have a plan to send Yugyeom and Bambam to go to school. Jackson have talk to Namjoon, and next month they will start attending the class.” Jaebeom said. “When you not here, we decided to give Jinyoung task to  keep his eyes on this house and the person we brought here when all of us doing. Jinyoung also good at cleaning house, Even though I said he shouldn't do it.” 

Oh right. That halfie. Mark almost forgot about Jinyoung because of Bambam and Yugyeom story. He look back at Jinyoung who looks more relaxed now. 

“I'm here now. Get him a job in your company.”

“I can't give a job to him now, you know, the economic crisis and other.”

“You bring him with you, Jack.”

“He is not as strong as pure blood or shifter, Oppa. It will be dangerous for Jinyoung.” Youngji said. 

“Just let him stay at house. He also can cooking for the person we brought here.” Jackson said. ‘And maybe you can always bite him every time you want’ Jackson continue on his mind while smirking to Mark. Mark snap his gaze to Jackson. He fist his hand and suddenly the mirror behind him broken and scattered around. 3Young (Youngjae, Youngji, Jinyoung) scream, while Bambam jump to Yugyeom lap. Jaebeom suddenly already behind him, holding Mark’s shoulder while Jackson still smirk to Mark. 

“Stop it, Jack. We don't need a new house now. We just move here months ago.” Jaebeom said calmly. “Clean the broken mirror.”

“Nooo! That was Limited Edition!” Youngji gasp in shock. “You!!! I'll burn your precious ps4 and computer game!!” Jackson circle his arm on the angry girl waist who already want to kill Mark, and drag her to their room. Youngji look so sexy when angry, the cleaning things can wait. Nothing best other than an angry sex.

Jaebum sigh knowing the look on Jackson face while dragging his mate earlier. “Good think we always build the sound-proof wall on every room.” he whispered quietly. “Yugyeom, you can take Bambam to your room. And from now on, maybe you too have to share room with Jinyoung, since he can't use Mark room again.” Yugyeom nodded and walk to his room while dragging Bambam. Jinyoung quickly stand up then bow a little before running to his brothers. 

“What?” Mark snapped. “How could you?!”

“Jinyoung need a good bed, Hyung. He is a half vampire, unlike us, he need to sleep. Our bed and Jackson’s is wrecked after we have umm.. You know..” Youngjae pause a moment. “Anyway, We don't have other option and since you are the one who haven't mate yet, so we lend your room to Jinyoung hyung for awhile.” he said innocently. Mark sigh again a lot times today. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

I only want to chill back  
I'm so crazy over you  
nothing will begin if you're being shy  
right now I'm gonna let you know

 

. 

. 

. 

Jinyoung burying his face on the pillow on his room. It's been almost six months since he lived here. He is alone now. Yugyeom and Bambam have gone to school. Jaebeom said he have meeting out the city and he bring Youngjae along. And because of that, Youngji have to cover her brother shift on the hospital too, while Jackson out to searching human to draw their blood. The only one at home is Mark. 

Jinyoung flip his body around, sighing. That man still hate him so much. He remembered when they accidentally bump to each other, Mark always clenching his jaws and quickly leave him alone, as if he doesn't want spending a second with him in same place. And Jinyoung is so disappointed and sad because of that. He don't know why, but after the incident of Mark accidentally biting him, he want to stay close to Mark. He want to Mark look at him with full of adore like he look at Youngjae and Youngji. He want to have a peaceful conversation like Mark do with Jaebeom. He want to touch that man, like Jackson always do. He want hug Mark like Yugyeom casually hug the older. Even he want to bickering like Mark and Bambam do. He want to do that all too. But he can't, since the man always avoiding him and hate him so much.

Jinyoung's hand slowly approaching his neck, on the spot that Mark have bit it before. Jinyoung still can feel the sting of Mark sharp fangs when he stab his fang there. We want to feel that sensation again. He want that hands holding him tight again. He want to see the smirk that appears before Mark bite him. He want to those sharp fangs tearing his skin and suck his blood again. His cheek suddenly felt warm. Something he never felt before in his not really short life. He always alone. No one ever taught him about what vampire life was. He never know that a certain vampire have stronger scent than the other. He never know that a vampire body can feeling so good when other vampire bite him. He never know that his cold body can feel so warm when he stand near the other. He never know that by looking to a certain person, his heart can be beating faster than usual. No one tell him that, and he can't understand what happened to him. 

Jinyoung human mother was passed away when giving birth to him. So he live with his father for some years. Not long after that his father leave him on a orphanage because he nearly become loner. Vampire can only have mate once, and when a vampire lost his mate, they become loner. An aggressive uncontrollable vampire that kill anyone on their way. He doesn't want to be like that. Jinyoung father submit himself to the one of noble vampire, to be killed. Because that's the only way to stop being a loner. 

In the orphanage he also alone because he is different from other. He lives in different building with one of nun that know his real identity is a vampire. He spent his time to read the book that the nuns have. He never be allowed to come out from that building. He drink animals blood for time to time. Jinyoung never drink human blood after his father gone. Until one day, the nun that taking care of him died, Jinyoung then run away from the orphanage and live by himself.

At first he live in city, but he can't find stable job and it's hard to resist the human blood scent, so he decides to live in the forest, killing animals to drink their blood and cook the meat. Because he was a half vampire, he still need human food for his body. After some time live alone at the forest, he meet yugyeom. When he found yugyeom, the boy just lost in the woods and injured, maybe because he fall or something. The boy was barely have energy for breathing. At first, Jinyoung want to make Yugyeom his first victim and drank the boy blood. But when he look at Yugyeom face, his heart become weak. Yugyeom look so pitiful. He then took a pity on him, and he also think he need accompany too, so the decide to turn Yugyeom into a vampire. Jinyoung then have to bite him a lot times to turn Yugyeom into a vampire, since half vampire toxic are not as strong as pure blood vampire. He have a hard time after that. Training a newborn vampire is harder than he thought. Yugyeom almost kill some hikers that hiking on the forest to the mountain if Jinyoung not sacrifice himself fighting with his new brother. He lost, of course. Jinyoung badly injured and almost died, but the good thing, Yugyeom become more controllable after that. He can resist himself from drinking human blood and drink animals blood instead, like Jinyoung. 

They meet Bambam months later when they make a tree house near a cliff. Bambam was unconscious when he was washed offshore. His body was so badly beaten up. They took him to the tree house and nurse him, but day by day Bambam condition become worse. When his pulse become more undetected, Yugyeom bite him. Yugyeom have a strong feeling that the boy’s fate was tied to them. He told Jinyoung about that and Jinyoung give permission to Yugyeom to turn Bambam into vampire. Training Bambam is lot easier than training Yugyeom. The Thai boy is more obedient than Yugyeom. Even after that, the two of them always team up to pranking Jinyoung. 

Remembering that thing, suddenly Jinyoung miss his tree house. It's located on the tallest tree near the cliff that person rarely visited. It has a beautiful open ocean view. He can watch both sunrise and sunset from his tree house. The tree house is his special place. Only Jinyoung ever stay there. Both Yugyeom and Bambam never really stay there, only Jinyoung who need sleep, so, it's literally his ‘bedroom’ and he forbid his two brothers to come up. He planned to come back there and live there once he met his mate later. He want to wake up to the sunrise with his mate looking at him fondly. He want to see the romantic sunset with his lover, maybe while kissing each other. He want to watch the starry night with his mate, and chatting all night long, or maybe doing some steamy hot-

Jinyoung quickly sit up when he realized he is picturing Mark on his imagination. Mark looking at him while the sun ray light up and hitting his handsome figures. Mark kissing him after they watch the sun setting. Mark doing something to him under the star and the moon. 

“Oh my God! What am I thinking?!” Jinyoung said grabbing one pillow and place it on his lap, hiding his slowly awaken little buddy down there. His body become more hot, but his mind can't stop imagining something. He stand up, fanning himself while cursing himself at the same time. 

“Fuck!” he curse running to the bathroom to take a cold shower. 

 

. 

. 

. 

.

 

I can feel your gaze on the other side of the display  
baby comes over now  
I'm gonna make you mine now

 

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung just got into the second floor when Mark’s room door slammed close. Jinyoung sigh and continue walk to Jaebeom study room. Supposedly he had used to it, but he haven't. It hurt every times the older vampire making a distant between he and Jinyoung. Jinyoung had searching the reason why he become like that toward Mark. He have read all the book he found about his symptoms, and the answer is only one. He have imprint Mark. Imprint is the first step to become mates. After imprint someone, they have to mark them. Then mating when both of them are ready. But he can't do anything about it since Mark build a big wall between them. He will just let his feelings gone. Unlike pure blood vampire, half vampire can have more than one mates. So, it is not a big problem if he imprint Mark. Unless it's wrong, because he want Mark so bad. He can't let his feelings gone. He can't be like this anymore. Jinyoung fist his hand and turn around, walking straight to Mark's room. 

On the room, Mark stop tapping his keyboard when Jinyoung’s scent becomes stronger than before. Mark knew Jinyoung come closer to his room. He can heard Jinyoung's inner voice. The half vampire are contemplating to open Mark’s door or not. The boy was scared, yet he thinks he have to do it. 

“Go Away! Don't you dare to open the door and show yourself to me.” Mark said loud enough for Jinyoung heard. Mark heard Jinyoung's panic state inside his mind. 

‘I can't hold it anymore!’ Jinyoung scream on his mind before open Mark's door. Mark shut his computer down and looking at Jinyoung with angry expression. 

“What the hell are you doing now? Don't you remember? I let you stay in this house but don't you dare come near me!”

Jinyoung looking at Mark with a hurting eyes. He stay silent while clench his jaw to stop himself from saying anything to Mark. 

“Get out!”

“...”

“Get out and stay away from me before I kick you out from my house!”

‘I can't! I can't stay away from you anymore! I imprint you, you stupid! I can't back off anymore! I want you!’ Jinyoung scream in on his mind while his lips stay closed. 

“Get. Out. Now.” Mark said between his gritted teeth after hearing Jinyoung inner mind. 

‘Fuck You! I hate you so much!’ Jinyoung scream for the last time before running out from Mark's room while wiping his spilled tears. Jinyoung never know that it will be this hurt when Mark rejecting him. Maybe he should looking for a book that tell about how to make his heart not aching anymore, later. Now he just want to cry his heart out. 

 

On other room, Mark finally can breathe properly. He holding his breath when Jinyoung come into his room. That sweet smell is still haunting him every time every moment. Good thing Jinyoung obey him when he told Jinyoung to get out from his room, if not, Mark don't want to imagine what will he do if he lost his control. It hard for him to stay in one room with Jinyoung when his scent are suffocating him with the sweetness. That's why he told Jinyoung to stay away from him. 

Mark open the glass door to the balcony, letting Jinyoung scent out of his room. He then sat on the edge of the balcony, looking at the downtown Seoul while his mind back to Jinyoung's inner voice. Jinyoung imprint him. He knew it already since a lot of vampire imprint him and trying to be his mate. 

“You know it, yet you shut Jinyoung away? So cruel of you.” 

Mark look up to the roof when a voice come to his ear. Jackson is standing there, looking at Mark with unimpressed expression. He then jumped from the roof to sit beside Mark. 

“I don't like halfie. So if you expect me to be friendly to him, I'm sorry.”

“You're in denial Mark.”

“No. I'm-”

“Don't lie to me. Jinyoung never have a sweet scent to us. He smell just like other vampires, yet you're gone crazy because his scent. You even can't control yourself on the first day you met him.”

“...”

“He is the one. You know it. You're a noble vampire. You know the system better than the rest of us.”

“He is a half vampire Jackson. He can't be my mate. Never be.”

“Mark-”

“I'm a noble vampire. A half vampire can't be my mate. They are not worth it.” Mark said jumping from the second floor balcony to the ground before disappeared behind the backyard gate. 

Jackson sigh. “It hurting both of you, you dumb stubborn vampire.”

.

.

.


	3. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngji chuckles. “And we thought you hating him, but the truth is you care about him so much, huh?”
> 
> “I never said that.” Mark said avoiding Youngji gaze. 
> 
> “Your ear is pink, Oppa.” Youngji smirking, making Mark groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short update. I have some writer block symptoms recently, but I'll work on it so I can continue this fiction.   
> Btw.. I'm not sure if I should change the rating or not. There a little, very little hot thing ahead.   
> Let me know what you think. Please leave comments down below.   
> Happy Reading!

I'm up & down by your allure  
the pattern of my heart is like jet coaster  
you're my dessert, you make me dizzy babe

.   
.   
.   
. 

Mark closing his eyes and then laying himself on the couch when he got home. He is tired. For some previous day he gone to South and North Korea border. Apparently, some vampire from there trying to sneak in to South Korea, and the government know. He have to deal with very curious government of North Korea who trying to get information about vampire and other. He spent all of his energy to hypnotize all of the government members. 

“Youngjae!” Mark called the boy. He need some blood to recharge his energy. 

“Choi Youngjae!” he shout again, when the boy not showed up. 

“He went to help Jaebum hyung and Jackson searching for human.” a timid voice answering Mark. “Do you need something, Mark Hyung?” Jinyoung ask him. 

Mark let a sigh before turn his body back facing Jinyoung. “Nothing. You can go.” Mark is too tired to deal with Jinyoung now. Moreover he is thirsty as hell, he just want Jinyoung go before he lost his control. 

“But you seems not okay. I can-”

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung stop talking when Mark called his name. His heart beating fast. It is the first time Mark call his name since he live in this house. Unknowingly, he is smiling. Is it always so fluttering when someone call your name? 

“Leave me alone, please.” Mark really need Jinyoung go far away right now. He is on his limit, if Jinyoung stay there longer, Mark sure he will attack the half vampire. Mark felt Jinyoung walking away from him. He take a breath and turn around. Jinyoung scent still lingering around him. Mark then close his eyes again. Vampire doesn't really need to sleep, but if they are too tired, they can fall asleep too. Like Mark today, Mark even have no energy to walk to the storage room and get blood from there. So, he just want to take a nap while waiting for Jaebeom or Youngjae back. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

Jinyoung back to the living room after take some pouches of blood from the storage room for Mark. He knows Mark need blood. He can feel Mark have no energy, that vampire even can't shoving him away like usual. When he got there he found Mark is sleeping. Jinyoung slowly walk closer to him. He place he blood on the table before kneeling beside Mark. Jinyoung watching Mark sleeping. He never have a chance to look at Mark face this closer. He look so innocent, like an angel. Mark look so breathtaking like this, even though every moments he is gorgeous, but right now he looks better to Jinyoung because he not push Jinyoung away from him. Jinyoung smiling, he lift his hand to touch Mark face, he want to feel that soft looking skin on his skin. But suddenly Mark's hand hold his hand. His eyes was widening when he saw Mark open his eyes, showing his unusual bright red eyes. Jinyoung was terrified, Mark has light grey eyes normally. 

“When I told you to leave me alone, you should do that, Peach.” Mark said smirking to Jinyoung. “You're the one who responsible for what I will do later.” He said while sitting straight up. Mark then pull Jinyoung hand to his, making Jinyoung fall on the couch. He then push Jinyoung body down and get on top of him. 

“Ma-Mark -”

“Sshhh.. It's okay. It won't hurt. I know you will like it.” Mark pin both of Jinyoung hands while leaning to Jinyoung neck. Jinyoung heart was beating so fast right now, half terrified and half excited. His conscious mind tell him to push Mark away, but his instinct said to stay there. And Jinyoung listen to his instinct. He know he want it. Jinyoung then close his eyes tightly, bearing himself for what will happen next. Mark chuckles. 

“You waiting for this? So cute. Now, if you don't mind, excuse me.” Mark let Jinyoung hands go and tilt Jinyoung’s head up to show his slender neck. 

“Argh!” Jinyoung groaning when Mark fangs piercing his skin and stab his blood vessel. Jinyoung grab Mark shoulder tight to ease the pain. The pain was quickly disappeared when Mark began to suck his blood. 

“Anghh~” A moan slip from Jinyoung mouth. He can't bear it, just come out. All he can feel now is pure pleasure. He dig his nails on Mark shoulders. Jolts of pleasure spreading through his body from where Mark bite him. He can felt his little friend slowly getting hard down there. He clamps his thigh together, trying to hide the fully hard erection. 

“Markhh~ nghh Stophh~” Jinyoung whimpered as trying to push Mark body when Mark didn't stop suck his blood. It's all white behind his vision. It was the greatest thing Jinyoung ever felt when two fangs stuck strongly and deeply into the pulse at his neck. A little hurt at first but then he felt like he was hovered in the sky. He kept his thigh closed as holding back the narrowness and tightness in his pants he did not even know it would be like this. The strong blood sucking is making a big reaction to something down there. It then more hard to Jinyoung to stop moaning when one of Mark’s hand slowly traveling down and caressing his inner thigh before prying his thigh open. Mark place himself between Jinyoung leg then press his hip on Jinyoung, dry humping him while didn't stop sucking Jinyoung blood. It was too much pleasure for innocent Jinyoung. He can't hold it anymore. 

“Markhh.. I-” Jinyoung bite his lower lips hard as he got his climax, untouched. It was first time for him. He never have any sexual experience before. Growing up in a church based orphanage, Jinyoung literally a Saint. He never have a thought about that kind of thing. But, by experiencing it now, he know why person can't hold his sexual desire. Jinyoung feels his body so light, almost like a feather as the world spins around him. He feels like he could float away, away on a cloud up in the beautiful sky. He wants to feel like this all the time. He wants Mark make him feel like this every day.

“Oh my God…”

A voice come to Mark ear. He suddenly got his consciousness back. He open his eyes and quickly pull his fang. Jinyoung’s blissful face was the first thing his normal grey eyes saw. The boy was tightly closed, frantically breathing, his face was blushing deep red. Mark eyes widen. He quickly pull himself from top of Jinyoung body. Mark then stand up, only to find Youngji standing on the door with her eyes wide open. 

“Youngji.. What- Wait.. It's not like what you think.” Mark trying to explain himself. Jinyoung who finally have energy on his body quickly sit straight up. He pull his shirt down to cover the wet spot on his pants. His face still blushing madly. It can be more red if can. They caught red-handed by Youngji. Wait.. That sound so wrong.

“Young-”

“OH MY GOD! You mark him?!!”

“What?” Mark turn his body to Jinyoung, then tilt Jinyoung head up. “Fuck.” He curse when he found snowflake like shape on Jinyoung neck, his family symbol. It was another special thing that Noble Vampire had. When they marked somebody, their family symbol will appear on their mate body as the sign that the person had owned by a Nobel Vampire, so that the common vampire can't imprint that person. Like Youngji, she have a Fire symbol on her back of her neck. Jackson’s family symbol. Mark's family symbols is Snowflake. Youngjae and Jaebum doesn't have thing like that because they are shifter vampire. 

“God.. Everyone have to know this.” Youngji said while quickly running out of the house. 

.   
.   
.  
.  
.

Jinyoung hung his head low trying to avoiding the gaze from the other. He still sit on the couch in the living room, a sofa pillow was on his lap, covering his wet pants. Youngji and other was so fast, he even haven't time to change his pants before get into this situation. Youngjae was sat beside him, grinning widely while looking at his newly tattooed mark on his neck. Youngji and Jackson sat on the love couch while Mark sat on his usual single sofa with Jaebeom behind him. 

“Look that beautiful snowflake!” Youngjae said lifting his hand to cares Jinyoung neck. Jinyoung flinched, and trying move away from Youngjae touch.

“You want one like that too, Sunshine? I can give you Fire symbols like Youngji.” Jackson said, earning glare from Jaebeom and a slap from his mate.

“I want to watch you try, Wang.” Jaebeom said possessively while Youngjae burst his laughter. 

“No thank you, I won't make my sister become a loner.” He said knowing that Jaebeom will kill anyone who dare to touch his mate. “Anyway, so you too are officially mate now?” 

“Why are you asking? That's definitely, Youngjae. Gosh.. You have to see how Jinyoung making Mark oppa lost in his lust and Mark oppa make Jinyoung moaning so loud. I can't believe they did that here. In front of my eyes in a board light day. Maybe they will start fucking if I'm not interrupting them.”

“Youngji!!!” Jinyoung can't help it but yell to the girl. He still embarrassed with what happened, and he doesn't need Youngji to tease him more. Youngjae, Youngji and Jackson laugh hard looking at blushing Jinyoung while Jaebeom only smirking. He knows not only Jinyoung was embarrassed, Mark too. His face maybe still expressionless, but his ear are having a tint of pink there. 

“I know you will marking Jinyoung Mark.” Jackson said smiling to the other. “Finally you-”

“It was an accident.” Mark cut Jackson word. “I unconsciously marking him. It's not like I want to marking him. It was an accident. I'll search a way to unmark him.” Mark said avoiding Jinyoung gaze. He know he hurting Jinyoung by saying that. But he can't help it. Jinyoung can't be his mate. A half vampire can't be his mate. 

“Yes.. It was an accident.” Jinyoung said with a force smile. The red blush on his face was long gone, changed into a disappointing and sad expression. He bit his lip while trying to not spill any tears. “I think I'll go to my room now. If-if you found the way to unmark me, let me know.” He said with a low voice and quickly making his way to his room. 

Mark felt like he was suffocated now. His heart is hurting. The marking process was damn perfectly work. He and Jinyoung was connected now. He can feel what Jinyoung feel, emotionally and physically. It more suffocating when all the people in the room are giving him a death glare now. 

“What a fucking bullshit you just said, Mark Tuan?!” Youngjae said between his gritted teeth. “You can't just accidentally marking him then said will unmark him that easy. It's not a children game!”

“It's not a children game. That's why I have to unmark him.”

“Bullshit. I can't believe you. I always looking at you like you're an angel, our savior, but now I realize I was so wrong. You just a selfish bastard.”

“You don't understand it, Youngjae. A noble vampire can't be mated with a half vampire.”

“I know, right? It just all about your precious nobility. Then I should not be here. I just a commoner, low life vampire. I don't have a right to sit in one same room with you, Your Highness.”

Youngjae stand up, grabbing Jaebeom hands before left the house. Youngji look at his brother left. She was as mad as Youngjae, but seeing Jackson not flinch a bit she know Mark have the reason and Jackson also know it.

“There is no way you can unmark him Mark.” Jackson said. Mark then let a long sigh. He knew it too. He just want to make Jinyoung hate him so the boy can move on from him. He is a half vampire after all, that mark isn't a big deal. He can always imprint and mating with other. 

“Then how about you? That won't happen to you.” Jackson said after hearing Mark inner thoughts. 

“I know. The curse never can be broke.” Mark said closing his eyes. He should back to States as soon as possible. 

“What curse?” Youngji asked his mate. She was never know that there is a curse on vampire world. 

“It was a legend actually. There is one powerful noble vampire back then. We called him Master Top. He is a vampire but because his mother was practicing witchcraft, he kinda a witch too. One day he fall in love with a half vampire named Hero. Back then, the noble vampire believe that they must make their blood stay pure, so having a half vampire as a mate is prohibited. But the rule was broken by Master Top, he and Hero become mates.” 

“To make it short, they live happily until one day a King from East Asia was come to them to make a deal. Unlike us, half vampire still have human traits on them, so do their feeling and desire. Master Hero then fall in love with King Yunho. Their feeling was mutual, so Master Hero decided to run with King Yunho. Master Top so enraged because of that, he then massacred all living being in King Yunho kingdom, including his own mates. He become a loner. A powerful one. To make it short, he was caught after destroying a lot of place. When he will be executed, he plant a curse out of anger. For every noble vampire who mates with a half vampire, they will suffering like him. His mate will die and all people around him will suffer from something bad.”

Jackson look at his mate. She was look so terrified now. He the smile and hug his girl. “It's okay. It was a legend. A tale from the Nobel vampire to make their blood as pure as possible.”

“No. It's not. The curse is true. I've witnessed it.” Mark said opening his eyes. “You remember about Peniel, right?”

Jackson nodded. Who doesn't know about the infamous Chicago Vampire Massacre? The biggest lost in vampire history. 

“Peniel is my best friend and I was there, witnessing every bad thing that happened to him because he was mated with a half vampire.” Mark closing his eyes again. “It was worst thing I ever saw. And I doesn't want it happen to me, him, or you all.” The incident flash on Mark mind, and Jackson gasp when he accidentally saw them too. He look at his mate then hug Youngji tighter. 

“But maybe you can break the curse oppa. You never know before you try it.”

“It's not that simple Youngji. Even I know Jinyoung is different, we’re not that special. The best thing to do now is making him hate me and leave me. He won't get hurt or suffering.”

Youngji chuckles. “And we thought you hating him, but the truth is you care about him so much, huh?”

“I never said that.” Mark said avoiding Youngji gaze. 

“Your ear is pink, Oppa.” Youngji smirking, making Mark groaning. 

“Rather than teasing me, can you comforting him? I'm kinda suffocated too here.” 

Jackson pull himself away from Youngji. The girl place a kiss on his lips before walking to Jinyoung room. There are only Mark and Jackson on the living room now. 

“What will you do, Mark? You can't unmark him. If he leave you, you'll become a loner.”

“Can I have a favor?”

“What?”

“Kill me after he gone.”

“Mark!”

“That's the only way, Jack. Even I accept him, my family won't let it happen. They was traumatized because of Peniel case. They don't trust halfie.”

“You can convince them, Mark. I know your family, they are nicest family I ever meet.”

“It is not that simple. There are a lot of things I have to protect.”

.   
.   
.


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung hide himself on the backseat on the bus he ride. He was exhausted. For three day straight he run aimlessly after he lost himself and attacking Bambam. Jinyoung sighing and lean to the window beside him. The incident three days ago still so fresh in his mind. He can clearly saw himself become a beast and attacking his own brother until the boy lost his unconsciousness. He was so scared that he kill his own brother. He run away without any second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update because I split my time making this and other new fiction I upload yesterday. I hope I'm not disappointing you. And please check my other work. I upload that on Aff too, and I'm planning to upload my other fiction there. (God.. I'm so shameless) Anyway, I hope you like this one and please leave a comment down below. Your comments are so precious to me. Happy Reading!

Red.

Everything Jinyoung saw was red. Groaning, he rub the mark on his neck. It feels like burning and more hurt day by day. If it's happened, then Jinyoung can't control himself again. Last time he felt his mark burning, the thing he knew next was he got held by Jaebeom and Jackson while Youngji is in the floor, injured. Jaebeom said he was lost control and attacked Youngji who want to check his mark because he screaming in pain. 

Jinyoung felt started to lost his control, he run to the bathroom and lock the door. He scared. More than the first time he run away from the orphanage. More than when he have to fight Yugyeom. He scared of the beast that slowly grows on his body. Jinyoung sat inside the bathtub, let his hot body drenched by the running water. He hugs himself, and crying. It was all Mark fault. If he doesn't mark him. If he doesn't mark him then reject him. If he doesn't run away from him, Jinyoung knew he will be fine. Jinyoung will doing his life well. But no. His life was ruined now and forever. He regret it. He regret to let Mark marking him. He regret to imprint that man. He regret to come here at the first place. He regret everything he have done on his life. His mother died when giving his birth. His father then leave him alone on the orphanage. The nuns that taking care of him also died. Now, the one who marking him also run away and leave him alone. It's better he died with his mother at the first place than always be left alone. 

Slowly laying down, Jinyoung close his eye and drown himself on the water. Even though he wouldn't die because of that, at least he should lost his conscious, so that he won't attack other person randomly. God. Is this what his father felt before? The scary thing that make him decided to leave Jinyoung alone? Is this the feeling when he slowly becomes a beast, a loner? He want to laugh at himself. He is a half vampire but he became a loner. Nonsense but it's happening to him. All the book he have read quoted that a half vampire can't be loner because they have human essence that will make their heart stay soft, unlike pure blood or shifter vampire that their heart will be harden if they lost his mate. So, what happened to Jinyoung? Why he became a loner? Why his heart can't be stay soft even Mark left him? Why it must be happen to him? Why is him? Then, what will happen to him? Will Mark kill him? If he died, will Mark become a loner too? Will Mark kill himself? Sinking deeper, his inner mind mocking him. Why should Mark become a loner and kill himself when he never considered you as his mate? He never love you Jinyoung. He never like you. The marking is a mistake. He doesn't want you. Like other, he will leave you. You will be left alone as usual. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

 

Mark close his car’s door and walk to the elevator on the side of the parking lot. A month ago he decided to move out from the main house to the one of his apartments that he owned. After the marking incident, he have to stay away from Jinyoung for awhile until the mark on Jinyoung’s neck faded. It usually will happens after Jinyoung have lost his feelings toward Mark. On other hands, about himself, he doesn't really sure if he have feelings to Jinyoung or not. But he was sure that Jinyoung was the one, by the fact that his body have experiencing sudden changes of temperature and he also going through a big moodswing, indeed he was already feeling the change to be a loner. Sighing, he have book flights to LA for next month. He also have transfers all his inheritance to Jaebeom, Youngjae, Jackson, Youngji, Yugyeom and Bambam and of course Jinyoung. He have told the vampire organization that he will step down from his position now, simply saying that he have meet his mate now and he have living in south Korea long enough. The organization understands it, and giving him permission to step down and rest a bit before going back to his position, maybe in 10 to 20 years later. But he doubt he still alive on that day. 

While waiting for the elevator, suddenly he felt so dizzy. He lean to the wall beside him and brutally push the elevator button. No. He can't be lost his control here. He can destroy this building if it's happen. Luckily, the elevator door was open second later. He quickly walked in and pushed the button. He leaning to the wall anchor lose his eyes. The dizziness is bearable now. He let a sigh. Mark secretly relief that Jinyoung won't going through this hellish feeling. Thinking about Jinyoung, Mark wonder what is the man doing now. It's about 8 in the evening, maybe he watching drama with Youngjae and Youngji. Or bickering with Yugyeom and Bambam, or reading book in his room. Either way, he hope that Jinyoung is fine. 

The elevator door was open when it's reach the 10th floor where is his apartment was. Mark frowning his forehead when he saw somebody was standing in front of his apartment door. He slowly walk to that man.

“Yugyeom?” Mark called him. The man turn his head to Mark. Yugyeom clench his jaw and second later the young vampire was attacking Mark. Yugyeom grab Mark's collar and hissing to the older. 

“You Bastard! It's all because of you!! I'll kill you!” Yugyeom scream before he threw some punch to Mark. Fortunately, Mark can dodge it. 

“What the heck?! Yugyeom!” Mark trying defense himself without hurting Yugyeom back. The young vampire groaning and become more uncontrollable. Mark just realized that Yugyeom eyes was bright red. He quickly grab the younger arm and threw him over his body to the ground before pin him down. Yugyeom trying to escape from Mark grips but the older was stronger. Yugyeom body maybe bigger than Mark, but Mark is stronger than him. 

“Calm down!” Mark said with cold voice. Yugyeom stop struggling and calm himself down. His bright red eyes also changed to his normal eyes. After make sure that Yugyeom won't attack him again, he let Yugyeom go. Mark then helping Yugyeom stand up and suddenly the younger hug him. 

“Please, give my hyung back.” Yugyeom said with trembling voice. “Please help my hyung, Hyung.”

“What happened?” Mark pull himself away. Yugyeom look so helpless now. His eyes was wet, so does his cheek. He have been crying. 

“Jinyoung Hyung… Jaebeom hyung said he slowly become a loner.” 

“What? That would never happen to Jinyoung.”

“He become more stranger and uncontrollable day by day after you left. Few days ago he attack Youngji Nuna. And today he lock himself on the bathroom and drowning himself.”

Mark gasp. He feel his heart stop beating for some second. He never thought that Jinyoung will doing that. Something was wrong. A half vampire can't never be loner. There is something that make Jinyoung like that. But what is it? Mark can't find the reason. 

“How is his condition now?”

“He lost his consciousness. Youngjae hyung and Youngji Nuna is there to nurse him.” Yugyeom said. “Youngjae hyung said that it because you mark him but you then left him. I'm sorry, I was so upset just now.” He hung his head low. 

“It's okay. I'm fine. Wanna come in and have drink for a moment?”

“No. Bambam is scared when I leave the house. I have to go home.”

“Okay. Let me know if something happened, I'll come as soon as possible.” Mark said. He really want to go home too, but he have to find out why Jinyoung become like that first, so he know the way out. Yugyeom nod his head before walk to the elevator and disappear behind the elevator door.

Mark just get into his apartment when the feeling is back. He feel his body temperature rising and feel so dizzy all of sudden. Then it hit him. What if it's not his symptoms, but Jinyoung symptoms? The marking process was work perfectly back then. He and Jinyoung sharing same feelings, emotionally and physically. That's why he haven't lost his control after all the symptoms happen. Because Jinyoung who lost his control first. He cursing himself before running from his apartment. Quickly making his way to the main house. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

When he got there, the house is like a mess. The mirror and glass was broken. The couch and chairs was upside down. The table was broke like someone falls on top of it. A lot of things was in the floor. It's look like a hurricane just pass by this house. 

“BAMMIE!” Yugyeom voice can be heard from on of the room. Mark quickly run there. He saw Yugyeom kneeling down on the floor with Bambam body on his arm. 

“What happened?” Mark rush to them. He check Bambam body. Fortunately, he still alive. He then use his power to bring back the small boy consciousness. 

“I don't know. I just come home and it's already like this. I can't find anybody. I just.. I saw Bambam here.. He is not moving!” Yugyeom said with panic voice. 

“It's okay. He will wake up soon.”

Like a cue, Bambam eyes slowly open. He stare at Yugyeom for a second before hugging the boy. “Yuggie.. You okay? Thanks God you're fine.” Bambam said between his cry. Yugyeom hug his mate tighter. 

“What happened, Bam? Where is everyone?” Mark asked him after the boy calm down. 

“Mark Hyung, Jinyoung hyung… He lost his control again. He tried to run away, so I held him but he is too strong for me. He attack me and run away. I don't know what happened after that. Maybe the other is chasing him.”

“We have to find him. What if something bad happen to him?” Yugyeom said while standing up. Mark grav his shoulder. 

“You stay here. Bambam still need to recover. I'll looking for him.” Mark said quickly making his way to the door.

.  
.  
.   
.   
. 

 

Mark standing on the top of the most taller building in Seoul. It have been three days after Jinyoung was gone. Last night a vampire reported to him that he saw Jinyoung running to the woods but today another vampire saw the man running on the busy road of Seoul. Using his power, Mark trying to locate Jinyoung. But it's still hard because so many people in Seoul. When he got a gust scent of Jinyoung, it faded away second later. It always moving, Jinyoung never stop running. 

“You haven't found him?” 

Mark open his eyes when he heard Jaebeom behind him. Mark then sat down on the edge of the building, looking at the ground far below him. Jaebeom place himself beside Mark moments later. 

“It's been a while since we have conversation alone.” Jaebeom said. 

“Your mate won't let you come near a mean vampire like me.”

“Forgive him. He doesn't know what really happened. He just caring his friend.”

“I know. He just like you, so you're perfectly fit to each other.”

“Hmm…”

Silent after that, they just continued to looking at the beautiful night scenery on Seoul. 

“Mark, every mates have a reason why they are becoming mate, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Like Youngjae and I. It's turn out that Youngjae is the son of a person who order my member to kill me.”

“Yeah, he break down after that. He even trying to kill himself because he felt guilty.”

“Jackson and Youngji too. Long time ago, he created a trouble and kill Youngji great grandfather as the result.”

“Humm.”

“I believe that you and Jinyoung have a reason too.”

“Jaebeom-”

“Do you remember the day we found Youngjae and Youngji?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember why we are on that beach on the first place?”

“Yeah. A vampire claimed that he nearly become a loner and-” 

Mark eyes widen and he snap his head to Jaebeom who smiling to him. 

“Jaebeom.. Don't tell me..”

“Yes. The vampire we killed is Jinyoung father.”

It's make sense right now. The reason why Jinyoung became like this is because his own promise. When he killed Jinyoung's father, it was his first time he meet a vampire who willing to be killed before he become a loner, so Mark decided to grant him a wish. And his wish is asking Mark to protect his son. Mark grant his wish, he make a promise to the sky with his blood that he will protect the vampire’s son. So, it is the reason Jinyoung become his mate. And it is the reason why a half vampire Jinyoung going through the process of becoming a loner. It's because his promise. After all, the curse was happening. He's hurting his own mate, and also hurting people around him. 

“Fuck! Why you just tell me now?!”

“I just realized it last night when Youngjae tell me about Jinyoung’s family.”

“Fuck Jaebeom! I have to found him.” Mark said abruptly stand up and jump from the rooftop. 

“YUGYEOM SAID THAT JINYOUNG HAVE A TREE HOUSE NEAR THE CLIFF ON THE SIDE OF FOREST!” Jaebeom shouted to Mark. He hope that Mark can hear him. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

 

Jinyoung hide himself on the backseat on the bus he ride. He was exhausted. For three day straight he run aimlessly after he lost himself and attacking Bambam. Jinyoung sighing and lean to the window beside him. The incident three days ago still so fresh in his mind. He can clearly saw himself become a beast and attacking his own brother until the boy lost his unconsciousness. He was so scared that he kill his own brother. He run away without any second thought. And now, here he is. In the bus that going to the forest. He can see some of excited hiker in front of him. Chatting and laughing, no one predicted that they was on a bus with a beast inside. 

Jinyoung close his eyes when he feel the mark starts to burn again. He bite his lips hard to prevent a groan that will catch other person attention. But it's unbearable. He groaning in pain and lost his consciousness.

The driver stop his bus after heard Jinyoung's scream. He look back, so does the hiker. Slowly one of the hiker approaching Jinyoung. He tap Jinyoung arm, but Jinyoung not respon him. He then check the pulse on Jinyoung wrist. 

“Oh my God. We should call 911. His pulse is undetected.” The young man said. One of his friends quickly pull his phone. But before he could call the emergency call, his man was thrown across the bus to the driver seat. He look back and saw Jinyoung standing there, looking at them with red bright eyes. Jinyoung then lick his lips. 

“A lot of food here.” He smirking, showing his sharp fang before jump to the one of the hiker near him. The young man was scream in fear. He look like he saw a monster. 

“You're right. You have to scared of me.” Jinyoung said holding the young man head up, choking him to show his neck.

Before he could stab his fang there, someone grab Jinyoung's body and threw him to the back seat. Jinyoung groaning then look at someone who throw him with anger. 

“Someone want to die huh?” Jinyoung said running to the man. But the man, no other than Mark, was faster, he kick Jinyoung body out of the bus by breaking one of the windows glass before Jinyoung can reach him. After Jinyoung was outside, Mark look back to the passenger of the bus. He blink his eyes and all of the passengers lost his consciousness. Mark quickly get out from the bus, looking for Jinyoung but he can't found him. Suddenly Jinyoung jump from the bus ceiling and kick him. 

“How dare you to interfere me.” 

“Jinyoung-ah, it's me Mark.”

“So what if you're Mark-” Jinyoung stop his words. 

“Jinyoungie.. Peach.. It's me. I know you still there.” Mark slowly approaching him, but Jinyoung kick him again. 

“Get out of my face!”

“Jinyoung.. Baby.. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry.” Mark walk to him again. “You're my mate, Peach. I'm sorry for denying it. But now I realize it. I can't live without you.”

“...” Jinyoung not say anything but his eyes was change from red to caramel brown back and forth. Mark knew Jinyoung was slowly gaining his control again.

“No! Don't come near me! You hurt me! You leave me! You don't love me!”

“I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I won't hurt you. I won't leave you.” He quickly pull screaming Jinyoung to his embrace. “I'll love you.”

.   
.   
.   
.   
.


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark smiling then wipe Jinyoung tears. “Thank you for not mad at me. I promise to you too that I'll protect you with all my life.”
> 
> “But you don't like me. You don't love me.”
> 
> “Yet. I think it's not hard to fall in love with you. You have won me over by your scent only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for this another short update. The work was caught me. I can't found much free time to write. I just drop it to tell you that I'm still work in this. I hope I'm not making you wait too long and disappointing you all..   
> Happy Reading!

Jinyoung feels that he have been in heaven. Even though, his eyes still closed, he can see the beautiful scenery of heaven. The peaceful and calm atmosphere, he can feel it. He feels so home, he can hear the water running through the sand or wave struck the nearby rock. It was so comfortable and warm. He doesn't want to open his eyes. Jinyoung then snuggle closer to the heat beside him. So comfortable. 

“I know you awake.” Jinyoung can hear a voice near him. It was so soft and sweet. Is it voice of an angel? 

“No. I'm just a vampire like you.”

Jinyoung frowning his forehead. Vampire? Why? Heaven have vampire too? Or he placed to the heaven part that specializes on vampire? 

After Jinyoung thought of that, suddenly his ‘pillow’ start shaking and he can hear the voice is laughing now. The familiar laugh that he always hear when Mark saw Jackson doing something stupid, or when the older saw Yugyeom and Bambam bickering, or when Mark saw Jaebeom frustrated because his mate was sulking. Mark’s laugh. Mark… It was Mark! 

Jinyoung eyes snapped open. He then sit straight up and see the older vampire beside him. Still laughing. 

“Ohh.. You have awake now? Was the heaven kicked you out?” Mark said. Jinyoung is blushing now. Gosh. That's so embarrassing. 

“What are you doing here? Where am I?”

“We are in your tree house. And I'm here because I'm injured. You brutally beat me up last night before pass out because you haven't eat for days.” Mark said slowly sit up straight. Jinyoung became more uncontrollable after Mark confess to him last night. Mark maybe broke one or two of his ribs. He maybe would be dead if Jinyoung doesn't lose his consciousness. 

“Me? Beating you up? How-” Oh right the beast. “But you're stronger than me.”

Jinyoung is right. Mark is stronger than him. A lot stronger. But why he let Jinyoung beat him? Because he deserves it. He make the younger vampire suffering. He hurt his own mate because of his stupid and cowardly thought. If Jinyoung thinks he is a beast then Mark is more than beast. A monster. And by let Jinyoung beating him up, at least he can pay for his cowardly act. 

“Because you're my mate. You can do anything to me. Even you beat me to death, I'll let you.”

Jinyoung looking at him speechless. What did Mark said? Mate? But he is not. It was accident. 

“You're right. It was accident when I marked you. I should court you properly before I mark you. But it's wrong when you think you're not my mate.”

Jinyoung blinking rapidly. He is trying to catch what Mark said. 

“Don't thinking too hard. The only important thing is I'm your mate, and you're mine. Nothing will changed.”

“I don't know.”

“Look, Jinyoung. Let me explain all of it.”

Mark then tell Jinyoung about the curse and about his insecurities and his cowardly idea that make Jinyoung become like this. He never thought that Jinyoung can be a loner, since he is a half vampires. 

“But what will happen if the curse are real?”

“It already happened, Jinyoung. I hurt you by denying that you're my mate. And you kinda want to kill me last night, so we can said that the curse was already happening.”

“How about our friends? I mean, you said that something bad will happen to them too.”

“Jinyoung-”

“I can't do this. We can't do this. We can't be mate. I won't hurt our friends. You have to kill me. Now.”

“I can't. If I kill you then I have to kill myself too. Beside, I have promise to your father that I'll protect you.”

“My father?”

Mark bite his lips. Should he tell Jinyoung everything too? What if he hate him after that?

“Your father came to me back then. He don't want to a loner and kill other person, so he want me to kill him. It was the first time ever I killed vampire, I feel so bad that I tell him that I will grant his wish. And his wish is to me protecting his only son, you. Then I promise to the sky with my blood that I'll protect you, that's why you're my mate.” Mark look at Jinyoung who nearly cry now. “Jinyoung, I'm sorry that I killed your father. He-”

“Thank you, Mark. Thanks for killing him. I know the feeling of become a loner. I know what my father going through, and what he thinking about. Thank you.” Jinyoung said between his tears, then smile to him. 

Mark smiling then wipe Jinyoung tears. “Thank you for not mad at me. I promise to you too that I'll protect you with all my life.”

“But you don't like me. You don't love me.”

“Yet. I think it's not hard to fall in love with you. You have won me over by your scent only.”

Jinyoung blushing now. Gosh. What should he do? Jinyoung only force a smile then turn his body around. He can't look at Mark now. Too embarrassing. He can hear Mark chuckling behind him before a pair of hand circling his waist. Jinyoung startled when Mark hug him and pull him closer to the older. 

“See, you're so cute. It won't take a long time to fall in love with you, Peach.”

What the heck? Peach? God.. Jinyoung think he can't do this. Was Mark this flirtatious? Can't he be usual cold Mark? Jinyoung will have heart disease if Mark doing this to him everyday. His heart was beating so fast. 

“My peach. My cutie peach.” Mark said whispered to Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung feels goosebumps all over his body. He then jerk away from Mark, but Mark too strong. He can't move. 

“Ma-mark.. Mo-move a bit.” Jinyoung said shuttering. 

“I don't want to.” Mark said then place a butterfly kiss from Jinyoung shoulder to his neck where the mark is. The mark is shining and sparkling beautifully now. “It's come out beautiful. I like it.”

Mark caressing the Mark. Jinyoung can't help but bite his lip to prevent unwanted sound come from his lips. He never know that his neck was this sensitive. It was so nice and comfortable when Mark caressing his mark.

Mark smirking when he noticed that Jinyoung closed his eyes tightly. He then place his lips on Jinyoung's mark. Mark then bite it before sucking it slowly. 

“Nghhh!” Even though Jinyoung press his lips closed tightly, he can't hold the sound from his throat. “M-Markhhh~”

Mark pull himself away from Jinyoung when the you push him. He look at Jinyoung who blushing red now. 

“Gosh. Why are you so cute?” asked Mark then push Jinyoung lay down and get on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung look so flustered. He look away and put his hand on Mark chest, preventing the older vampires do something to him. 

“Mark, no.” Jinyoung said with a small voice. 

“What no? Did I do something to you?”

If can, Jinyoung face will become a lot redder than this. He silently curse himself on his mind for thinking about something dirty. His eyes suddenly snap to Mark who smirking to him. 

“Don't read my mind!” Jinyoung said nearly screaming. Mark can't help but laughing hard. Jinyoung pouting and push Mark away. 

“Stop laughing!”

“Okay.. Okay.. Oh my.. Did you always this cute? Gosh.. I like it so much.”

Jinyoung fold his hand in front of his chest, still pouting. He then turn his body, back facing the older vampire. He hate Mark. Hate him so much. There is no way this vampire is his mate. 

“Accept it, Peach. I'm your mate. Forever.” Mark said hugging him from the back. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

I'm addicted to you know it  
as if under a honeysweet spell  
you must have noticed my feelings  
you're my dessert babe,   
you make me dizzy, babe. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

“Ngghhh.. Markkhhh..” Jinyoung moaning when Mark suck his blood stronger. It's been a week after the back to the main house. All their friends was more than happy when they saw Mark and Jinyoung come home with their hand locking to each other. 

“My fucking God! Can't you stop fucking everywhere everytime?! We have underage vampires here!” Youngjae said with a loud voice. Jinyoung quickly push Mark away from him, making his neck bleeding for a moment before heal itself. 

“Don't you remember when you mating with Jaebeom? Youngji and I have to move out from the house.” Mark rolling his eyes when he remembered how Youngjae and Jaebeom practically fucking each other on every spot on their old house. 

Youngjae face become a little red now. He look away from Mark now. “That's different. Me and Jaebeom have mated. You and Jinyoung haven't yet.”

“What do you think, Peach? Should we mating as soon as possible?” Mark said smirking to Jinyoung who blushing hard. 

“Get lost! Don't read my mind!!” Jinyoung said then run away from there. Mark laughing hard. His mate was so cute.

“I'm happy that you and Jinyoung finally together.” Youngjae said. 

“Me too.” Mark sighed. “I don't believe that I push him away when he actually my destiny.”

“Hyung, I'm so sorry for what I did before. I don't know anything about the curse. Youngji just tell me about it and your concerns too. I'm sorry for accusing you.”

“It's okay, Youngjae. I don't know that I'll have a half mate so I not tell you or Jaebeom about it. And thanks to you, I know that Jinyoung is actually my destiny. If you don't tell Jaebeom about Jinyoung’s father, maybe we don't have him here right now.”

Mark smiling to Youngjae, sincerely. He glad that he know the truth before Jinyoung become more uncontrollable. 

“Umm.. Mark.” A timid voice called him. Mark turn his head and saw his mate standing there, biting his lips. 

“What's wrong baby?”

Jinyoung doesn't said anything, just quietly move away from the door frame. Then two men and a woman walk into the room. Mark look at them with widen eyes, so does Youngjae. 

“Hello My Son, long time no see.” the older man said, Mark's father. “Tammy have vision that you have mate.”

Jinyoung quietly walk closer to Mark. Mark hold his hands and pull Jinyoung back. Hiding the younger vampire to his back. Youngjae also unconsciously moving to Mark's back. The atmosphere was so tense between Mark and his family. 

“A Half Vampire huh?” Mark's father said with a mocking voice. Mark can't help but clench his jaw and hold Jinyoung hand tighter. It's not gonna be good. 

.   
.   
.   
.


	6. Make me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's already dark when Jinyoung feels he need to sleep. Maybe almost midnight because the moon already set far away from ocean. He slowly stand up and walk to his tree house. It was so silent now. Usually there are Yugyeom and Bambam that so loudly talking and bickering, now they gone. But it's good for Jinyoung, he need some space alone anyway. Sighing, his mind quickly back to his lost mate. What he doing now? Is he fine? Is his parents bring him back to States? Is he missing him? Is he also thinking about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Finally I can finish this chapter after fighting with my writer block and my work schedule. I'm also stuck on one point in this chapter.   
> Anyway, I'm too lazy to change the rated. I just hoping that there are no underage reader on this fiction.   
> Anyway, this is the first time I've make rated scenes, I know it mess down there because I'm pretty much dead after writing it, so I'm not editing it.   
> I'm sorry for making you wait too long. But thanks for waiting me. Don't be shy to leave a comment or critique down there. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was so quiet. So quiet that make Jinyoung more anxious. He can't help but pacing back and forth on his room. Youngjae, who sat on his bed, also felt uneasy. Jaebeom was out there with Mark. Both of Jinyoung and Youngjae doesn't know what they talking about or what they doing now, but by the heavy atmosphere when Mark’s family come, they actually expect a fight. Yet, it was so quiet. 

 

“Jinyoung, calm down.” Youngjae said trying to make Jinyoung calm even though he also worried. 

 

“How can I, Youngjae? They are so quiet. I can't hear them spoke, any of them.”

 

“Maybe they talk telepathically, maybe everything is okay. Maybe-”

 

Before Youngjae can finish his word, suddenly a lot noise come from outside the room. It's sound like a glass was broken, followed with a loud Bang like somebody was thrown over to the wall and the door was slammed open. Jinyoung frozen for some minutes before quickly run to the door. But his step stopped when he found Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngji in front of the door. 

 

“Guys-”

 

“You two get Jinyoung, I'll get my sunshine.” Youngji said before storming to the room and grab her brother. 

 

“What? Why? What happened?” Youngjae asked anxiously. 

 

“Nothing. Jaebeom wants us to get out from this house as soon as possible.”

 

“Where is Jaebeom? Where is Mark? What sound we heard earlier?” Jinyoung asked in panic trying to get out from the room. Yugyeom and Bambam grab both of his hands. “Let me go! I want to see Mark!”

 

“Mark hyung want us to bring you to the tree house. He will meet you later there.”

 

“No! Let me go! I want to see Mark now! Let me go!”

 

“Mark is fine Jinyoung,” Youngji said “So does Jaebeom.” She look at her brother. 

 

“If you want to see him, then let's get out from this house. They are not here anymore, anyway.” Bambam said with a serious tone. Jinyoung then give up. He stop resisting and following the younger. Youngji and Youngjae was following behind them. When they got to the living room, Jinyoung saw a mess there, like a storm just pass by. He can't help but grip Yugyeom and Bambam hands tighter. The younger just smiling, like saying that everything was okay, when Jinyoung knew nothing is okay. 

 

After they got out from the house, suddenly fire ignited and burn the house. Youngji did that. Become Jackson’s mate, she also got ability to ignite a fire, like Jackson do. 

 

“What are you doing, Youngji?!” Youngjae look at her confused. 

 

“Mark said we have to erase all of our track here. We will get new life.”

 

“Why?” Jinyoung asked too. He was so confused, and Mark is nowhere to see. 

 

“I don't know. He didn't say anything. But Jackson told me to do what he asked.” She shrug her shoulder. “Anyway, We separated here. Yugyeom and Bambam, you took Jinyoung to the tree house Mark mention and life there for some while. Me and Youngjae will life at our hospital dormitory until we got information from Mark or Jaebeom.”

 

“What about the house?”

 

“Leave it to Jackson, he expert in this.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Jinyoung sat on the edge of the cliff, staring to the empty ocean. It's been a week he haven't see Mark. He miss his mate so much. He have trying to run away and search for Mark but Yugyeom or Bambam always catch him. Now, he can't do anything but waiting for Mark to come to him. 

 

“Jinyoung Hyung.” Bambam called him. Jinyoung look at the Thai vampire briefly before looking back to the open ocean. 

 

“Youngji Nuna said that Yugyeom and I have to back to school. Are you okay if we leave?”

 

“Yeah.. Just go.”

 

“But promise us that you will stay here.”

 

“...”

 

“Hyung.. Please..”

 

“Just go.”

 

“Me and Yugyeom will check on you daily. If we found you not here. I swear I'll search for you and kill you with my own hands.” Jinyoung didn't say anything, and Bambam and Yugyeom knew their Hyung won't say anything. It's have been like this since they arrived here. Jinyoung will sat on that spot he sat on and looking to open ocean. He ate when Yugyeom force him, and go to bed when Bambam drag him. He look like he lost his life already. And it's more frightening than when he almost become a loner back then. 

 

“We leave, Hyung. I already place some food on the tree house. You have to sleep too.” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung only nodded his head. Yugyeom and Bambam let a sigh before leaving Jinyoung. 

 

It's already dark when Jinyoung feels he need to sleep. Maybe almost midnight because the moon already set far away from ocean. He slowly stand up and walk to his tree house. It was so silent now. Usually there are Yugyeom and Bambam that so loudly talking and bickering, now they gone. But it's good for Jinyoung, he need some space alone anyway. Sighing, his mind quickly back to his lost mate. What he doing now? Is he fine? Is his parents bring him back to States? Is he missing him? Is he also thinking about him? 

 

Climbing the wooden stairs, Jinyoung frozen when he got into the room. There, on his bed, the most handsome man on Jinyoung life laying and playing game on his cellphone. Mark was there, on Jinyoung's bed. 

 

“Mark?” called Jinyoung softly, part of his mind told him that it was his illusion because he miss the man so much. 

 

Mark chuckles and look at Jinyoung. “Come and try to hug me if you think I'm only your imagination.”

 

Without any delay, Jinyoung run to Mark and throw his body to the older vampire. Mark chuckles. 

 

“You sat there too long for a man who miss me so much.”

 

“What? How long have you been here?”

 

“Since Yugyeom and Bambam go? I even meet them on the forest.”

 

“Why you don't come to me!!”

 

“I want to surprise you. But I think I'm too focus on my game after that.”

 

Jinyoung pouting. He then give some slap Mark's body. “I hate you! Did the game more important than me?!”

 

Mark laughed that catch Jinyoung wrist. He then pull Jinyoung body to him. “No other thing that more important than you in this world, Jinyoung. You're the most important thing in my life.” Mark said then place a kiss on Jinyoung lips. Jinyoung slowly close his eyes and return Mark’s kiss. They expressing all of the emotions they hold on that delicate yet passionate kiss. After awhile Mark pull himself, even though he doesn't really need to breath, but Jinyoung still have to because he still has his human organ working. Jinyoung whine and puckered his lips to Mark to kiss him. Mark chuckles and peck Jinyoung lips. 

 

“Maaark! Do it properly!” Jinyoung whining. 

 

“I heard you always skip your meal hum?” Mark said while placing some kiss on Jinyoung lips. Jinyoung groaning before hide his face on the crook of Mark neck. He know that he is going to be scolded by his mate. 

 

“I'm not skipping it. I just have no appetite to eat. I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you too, a lot~” Mark said then hug his mate tight. Jinyoung smiling happily and hug Mark back. Silent for some moments, both of them was drowning on their own thoughts. 

 

“Mark” Jinyoung called Mark. He shyly look at his mate and fidgeting his first. 

 

“Yes, Baby?”

 

“Make me yours.” Jinyoung said with a small voice, and look away from Mark face. Mark frowning his forehead. 

 

“You're mine, Jinyoung. I've marked you.”

 

Jinyoung pouted. ‘No. I mean, mate me. Making love with me. Make me completely yours.’ he said on his mind. He knew Mark heard it since his handsome face now in shock. 

 

“Ji-jinyoung… I don't think you ready for that.” Mark said rubbing his neck. It's not that he doesn't want it. Mark want it. Since he marked Jinyoung for the first time, he want it so much. And by seeing Jinyoung’s nature attitude, he know Jinyoung is the type who will do anything if Mark ask him. But again, being mated it's mean that he will forever be with Mark. It's so much like getting married on human nature. He won't do it if Jinyoung haven't ready for that. 

 

“On a week without you, I'm so afraid that I lost you. I'm so afraid that you'll leave me. Then, I'm thinking that it would be so nice if we already mated. I won't lose you and you'll never leave me.”

 

“I won't ever leave you even though we're not mated yet, Jinyoung. I'm pretty much dead at the time you walk out my life.”

 

Jinyoung blushing on Mark words. His mate surely have a sweet word on his mouth. “But still. Please, mating me.”

 

“Jinyoung-”

 

“Don't tell me that you won't mate with me! You hate me right? Your confession back then only a lie so I'm not become a loner right?”

 

“My God, Jinyoung! I really love you! I want to be mated with you. I want it since I marking you! But.. I know you're not ready yet. I'm not going to force you.”

 

“Don't you can read my mind? I'm ready Mark. I want to be yours. Please, mating me.” Jinyoung desperately said. He doesn't really care if he look like begging to Mark to having sex with him. All he care is to make Mark him and to make him Mark's. 

 

“Jinyoung-”

 

“Fuck me!”

 

Mark groaning and throw Jinyoung's body to the so called bed. 

 

“Don't regret anything after this.” Mark said with a low voice then took off and threw the shirt he wear, and began to crawl to top of Jinyoung’s body. 

 

"Jinyoung... My Jinyoung." Mark whispered with a low voice covered with lust. He will make Jinyoung officially his own soon, and now the younger was already giving in to him, lying on the bed, presented and ready to be enjoyed by Mark. Jinyoung who saw Mark eyes changed into his bright red color, whimper in panic. 

 

"Wa-wait..." Mark growling unhappy, and intend to ignore jinyoung. "I- I -told you wait a minute! I would like to ask one thing!" Said Jinyoung in panic when see Mark get closer to him. 

 

"One question." Mark hissed and finally stop moving, although half of his body was already pressed to Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung swallow his saliva nervous. 

 

"Are we gonna do that? I mean I'm ready.. But I'm kinda not ready.. and do we have to … ummm… all the way-" Oh God, saw jinyoung’s confusion and shy and panic making Mark really can't refrain any longer. Without waiting again, Mark quickly kissed Jinyoung's lips sensually and fiercely. His lips pressed against Jinyoung's lips, before he began to play with both Jinyoung's lips. 

 

"Mmmhhhh..." Jinyoung don't know what happened to his body. Suddenly all of his body heat up uncontrollably. Mark suck Jinyoung's upper lip and Jinyoung's body whimpered, his body shaking to hold the lust. The lust that he didn't know where it first appeared, but spread so quick over his body. And it's make his little buddy down there started woke. 

 

Mark grinning when he saw Jinyoung's reaction, and his instincts told him to claim the man that lying beneath him as soon as possible. And how can Mark go against his instincts? he returned to kiss Jinyoung's lips, suck it and sometimes biting it with exasperated. Every corner of Jinyoung's lips makes his resistance slip of himself. He spent time to kiss that lips sinfully until it’s swelling and flushed sexy. 

 

"A-aahhh... Mmhhhh.." And do not forget the little moan that slip out from Jinyoung’s throat every time he strongly bite and suck Jinyoung's lips.  All moan that he heard makes him gone crazy. 

 

Mark slid his thigh between Jinyoung's foot, and he satisfyingly smiling when he heard Jinyoung gasp loudly as he swiping his knees to Jinyoung's crotch. Mark is not wasting the chance when Jinyoung's lips open. He quickly slid his tongue Jinyoung's mouth, and growled happily when he find Jinyoung's tongue quickly reacting to his. The friction and intensity of Mark's thigh at Jinyoung’s private part, which has been fully hard by now, making Jinyoung unknowingly whimpered. Mark's tongue continues demanded him to reply his fierce kiss. Jinyoung’s mind is really just focused on the pleasure in his groin, and he unwittingly stir hips to get the friction harder and more pleasurable, and making his muscle stomach tighten. Mark grinding his tight more powerful, and faster. Jinyoung finally can't hold his climax anymore. 

 

"Ah, Ah, Ah! aaahhhh!" Mark satisfyingly smirked seeing how Jinyoung’s back curved up and his eyes tightly closed when orgasm wave hit him. Jinyoung white neck presented in front of him and he quickly place a kiss there before biting Jinyoung's neck, making a lot of kissmark there. Seeing Jinyoung's blissful face when he hit his orgasm make Mark swiping his knees to Jinyoung's now wet crotch again. Mark grinning wide when Jinyoung's body respond his actions. Impatiently, Mark tear Jinyoung’s shirt off and his lips, who enjoying Jinyoung's neck earlier, slowly come down to lick Jinyoung's small adorable nipple. 

 

"a-Ah, nghhh, mmhh ... Ah, Ah, Ah!" Jinyoung did not understand what happened to him. Supposedly, after achieve his orgasms, his body will directly limp helpless. However, when Mark rubs his private part again, the heat flow back. It's flowing through each cell of his body, and Jinyoung finding himself moaning full of lust under Mark's treatment. He did not care about anything anymore. He just know that everything that Mark doing is make his body burning on heat and he crave to continue to be touched and satisfied. 

 

As if he understand Jinyoung desires correctly, Mark did not stop to continue to taste every inch of Jinyoung’s body. He nip and bite one of Jinyoung’s nipple slowly, while his free hand squeeze and pinch the other one. He assault both of Jinyoung's nipple with mouth and his hands, while his knees continue rub and satisfy Jinyoung's private part. Mark move his body from  Jinyoung, and Jinyoung whining in protest. 

 

Mark smiling to Jinyoung before he struggled with Jinyoung's pants until he could see the Jinyoung private part. Now, he can see directly the form of the penis jinyoung now stands hard. He directly saw how the tip of the Jinyoung’s dick red with precum decorate it. Mark impatiently put Jinyoung's hard length into his mouth and sucking it like candy, making a strong reaction from Jinyoung’s body followed with lust full moan from Jinyoung's lips that already swell due to the Mark's kiss earlier. Both of Jinyoung's hand now tugging Mark’s hair, and Mark groaning which is makes Mark’s mouth vibrate, and Jinyoung moaning full in pleasure. Mark continue groaning and start moving head to please Jinyoung's length and occasionally he used his tongue to make jinyoung moaning louder. 

 

"Ooh-oohhh, Ah, Ah, Ah, ngmhhhh ..." moan Jinyoung non stop. It's make Mark more eager to pleasuring the length inside his mouth. He slip Jinyoung's length from his mouth only to suck the tip strongly. The grip of Jinyoung’s hand on his hair become tighter. Three more strong suck, and Jinyoung's satisfied moan echoing through the tree house. Mark swallowing every sperm that come out from Jinyoung’s length. Jinyoung really feel tired. Therefore, when Mark flip his body to lay on his stomach, He can only be silently gasping. 

 

"Gyah!" but Jinyoung can't help but squealing in surprised when Mark raised his hips, and make him kneeling on four. Jinyoung's face flushed madly now because he was on four with his naked butt high in the air. Jinyoung already want moving to escape before Mark's hand hold his body for stay in place. 

 

Slap! 

 

Jinyoung let out a shocked gasp as his body was struck by the pleasure when Mark hit his ass. Jinyoung now in panic. How he can't be panic when felt the pleasure as his butt slapped? Moreover, he felt the desire back to his body and his soft length now harden again. 

 

"You like it, right? You like it when I hit your ass, and your body want more. Am I right?" Jinyoung was going to shook his head before his reaction stopped by a moan as he feel Mark spanking his left asscheek and makes it red. Jinyoung biting his lips, and he drown his face into his own arm. 

 

"Don't be shy, Jinyoung. Because after this I will do more sinful thing to you." Mark whispered before he cupped both of Jinyoung's ass cheek and squeeze strongly. Jinyoung closed eyes, and resist to not let an embarrassing moan. He biting his lips hard because every time Mark squeeze his butt, he intentionally rub Jinyoung's ball. Jinyoung can't help but to be forced to moan. Then, Jinyoung feel his heart going to stop when he felt both of Mark hand parting his butt cheek, and his breath catch on his lungs as he felt Mark’s breath in that place. 

 

"a-aaaaaahhhhhhh ..." Jinyoung moan helplessly when Mark buried his face between Jinyoung cheek, and Jinyoung feel Mark's tongue lick him there, in the place where he himself was never touch. In the place where his body whimper and tremble full of lust every time Mark's tongue touch him there. His hole twitching full anticipation when Mark’s tongue pressed there. Jinyoung choking and trying to crawl away to escape from the foreign sensation in place he never thought of it at all. The foreign sensation that makes his desire directly gathered in his private part and make him drown in the lust. However Mark quickly hold him in place. Jinyoung can only moaning and whimpering when Mark play with his hole again. 

 

“a-Ah, Ah, Ah ...! ngghhhh ... S-stop-Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mark bite Jinyoung’s hole before he move his face of Jinyoung’s butt away, and looked satisfied on his work. Jinyoung’s hole now looks flushed and shiny wet with his spit. 

 

Mark pull his shirt off, and he lick his lips lust fully when saw Jinyoung still on his original position. Jinyoung's face facing down on his arm with body still on stomach, his back curved, with the butt still on the air, shows the smooth flushed butt  with his length hanging between his legs. Mark can't help but groaning because of the sight. Jinyoung let another gasp when he feel Mark's hand squeezed his ass again. He squealing a little when he feel something wet rub his very sensitive hole. That thing, Mark's finger, slowly press to his hole and Jinyoung cringing not like it. 

 

"What-what y-you do?" Jinyoung stumblingly said while looking back, and Jinyoung let another gasp when he felt Mark’s finger successfully slid into his body. Hurt? No. He don't feel the pain when Mark's finger slid into the hole, it just feels very strange and unusual. He never imagine that his hole would be entered by something. Jinyoung gasp again when Mark’s finger start moving into his inside, and jinyoung squirming uncomfortably. 

 

"Markhh ngghh... unghh.." 

 

"Sshhh ... Don't worry jinyoung. I won't hurt you." Mark whispered and now leaning to hug jinyoung from behind. He continued to whisper, soothing Jinyoung while now his start moving his finger in and out to make Jinyoung hole used to his finger and to make it stretched. Mark tilt Jinyoung face and kissed Jinyoung's lips as he entered another finger, now he had two of his finger inside Jinyoung. Jinyoung's breath catch on his lungs when his hole protested the invasion of Mark’s fingers. But Mark’s kiss covered all the protest. 

 

Mark release the kiss, and he entered three of his fingers into Jinyoung mouth, along with his three fingers of the other hands now forced into Jinyoung’s tight hole. Mark could feel Jinyoung's body tense and stiff, but he could not hold himself anymore. He quickly move the fingers in and out of Jinyoung's hole as he lick his lips lust fully when he felt his left hand moistened by Jinyoung saliva. Jinyoung looks very sexy and exciting. His body curved and he moaned loudly when Mark's hand that still inside his body pressing the spot that make him almost climaxed on that time. Mark satisfyingly grinning, and he draw out his finger on the Jinyoung mouth. Mark nibbled Jinyoung smooth shoulder, while his fingers inside Jinyoung's body pressing Jinyoung sweet spot, making Jinyoung moan louder. 

 

"a-Ah! Ah! Ah! ngghh! Ah ... Ah ... sshhh ... Ah ... Ah! Ah! Ah!" A moan to another moan constantly slide from Jinyoung lips. Mark’s self control finally reach the limits. He pull his fingers out from Jinyoung hole, making Jinyoung whining in protest before his body flipped around again. Now, he found himself laying on his back with his legs wide open and hang on Mark shoulders. He looked at Mark in confused before he saw Mark move his hand to open his pants. Jinyoung's eyes widen when he saw Mark’s private part. It was bigger and longer that his own. 

 

"I can't holding it anymore, and I will claim you today." Mark said while smear his length with saliva. He use his other hands to enter the rest of the spit into Jinyoung's hole, make it wet and slippery. Mark direct the tip of his length to Jinyoung's hole. 

 

"You are my soulmate, and I claimed you to be mine, and this mating we will validate everything." Mark said while he press the tip of his length into Jinyoung's body. 

 

"Aaaarrggghhhh!" Jinyoung screaming. Mark hold Jinyoung body that squirming beneath him. Mark grit his teeth as he trying to pass through the strong resistance of Jinyoung muscles, so that he could fully slid his length into Jinyoung's body. 

 

"Relax, Jinyoung. Try to relax and let me in." Mark said. One of Mark's hand reach Jinyoung’s length and trying to jerk it, so that Jinyoung's body could be relaxed. Jinyoung feel his face wet because of tears. His bottom part feels very hurt as if it will tear apart.

 

"It-not... hiks... I can't ... yours to-hiks.. big.." 

 

"Sshhhh...relaxed Jinyoung. Half of mine already get in. If you don't try to relax, It's will more painful." Jinyoung is already want to push Mark, but Mark push his length in, so he only can moaning in pain. His hole was forced to open a very wide, and his muscle was forced to accommodate Mark's big thing. His body already very exhausted, so he only can moaning in pain as he let  Mark do as the older vampire pleases. 

 

"Aaaaangghhh!" Jinyoung's back curved and he shouted loudly as Mark finally push the rest of his length in, and and it stab right on Jinyoung sweet spot. Jinyoung's mind clouded, he could not think straight again because pain was mixed with the pleasure. He even could not determine whether he shouted pain or because the pleasure. One thing heknow is, his body was shaking, his desire and his libido appear again in his body and his length back alive as it harden.

 

"Jinyoung ..oh Jinyoung.." Mark whispered with low voice. "My soulmate. .. Mine..."  Jinyoung's body shivering in happy when he hear Mark's possessive tone. The feelings as if he was back to home flooding him. Jinyoung closed his eyes, and second later he felt Mark kissed his lips passionately, and nothing else he could do except to return the kiss with all his heart. 

 

Mark pull his lips before growling and he move his hips. It makes Jinyoung gasp when Mark huge lengths move out of the hole, and he squealing hard the time Mark strongly push his length in and slamming Jinyoung sweet spot accurately. The pain that he feel disappear all of sudden and replaced by the amazing pleasure each time the tip of Mark length stap his sweet spot. 

 

His hole muscle tighten and gripped Mark's big length, making the older male growling again. Mark holding back of Jinyoung's thigh and pushed forward, making Jinyoung knee now touching the shoulders of male younger. Mark began to thrust his hips to Jinyoung's body hard and fast.

 

“ahhh! aaahhh! ngghh! ngghh! Mark! Mark! aahhhh! aaahhhh! aahhh! aaahhh!" 

 

"Jinyoung , Oh Jinyoung… so tight..."

 

Jinyoung feel his view blurred. His body bobbed following the rhythm of Mark strong thrust into his body. His lips parting open because he can't hold his moan caused by what Mark do on his body. Unknowingly, his body participate to move with the rhythm of Mark movement. Every time Mark entering his body, Jinyoung move his hips to meet Mark hard thrust halfway and he will moaning loud because his sweet spot was slammed by Mark’s hard and very strong thrust. 

 

Not a long time for Jinyoung to feel he is near the climax. His hands sneak to Mark’s neck and pull up he could kiss Mark lips. Their lips meet in hot yet messy kiss. Their tongue licking and convoluting each other, and teeth clashing each other, in addition, Mark movement become stronger and more faster. Jinyoung can't hold ia anymore. 

 

“Aa-Ah! Ah! Ah! Mark! Mark! aaaaahhhhhh~!" Jinyoung's body twitched and his muscular body tighten as his length release the milky white fluids and his mind thrown to the most delightful event named top orgasm. Mark bit lips tight to hold his climax after Jinyoung's. However, Jinyoung's hole holding Mark’s length strong and tight. Mark could not resist not to get his climax and. He buried his length deep inside Jinyoung's body and released all his cum inside the panting younger.

 

“Mine.” Mark said while slipping his still hard length out from Jinyoung. Jinyoung sigh in relief, but second later, Mark flip his body, so that he on four positions, before slam his length back to Jinyoung's hole. Jinyoung screaming on the action. 

 

“One round isn't enough for me Jinyoung.” Mark said following by rapid thrust from his hip. Jinyoung let a lot of load moan. Even though his body was to tired, he can't help but getting hard again when Jinyoung felt Mark’s tip brushed against his sweet spot every time he thrust in. And just like that, Jinyoung spent his rest of the night by moaning, screaming, whimpering, and coming again and again.   
.   
.   
.


	7. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung hold on Mark sleeves tightly. He lowering his head and close his eyes. He was so afraid right now, and Mark just let him facing his family alone. Did Mark decided to leave him because he want drink shark blood? He know it. He shouldn't ask Mark. He even won't kill rabbit but Jinyoung ask him to bring a shark to him. Mark must hate him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update to tell you that I'm not abandon this work.   
> Please leave comments down below!   
> Happy Reading!

Jinyoung frowning his forehead when the sunlight hit his face. Slowly he open his eye. He look to his side to find than his mate was nowhere to see. Jinyoung quickly rise up, and quickly regret his actions. His lower back feel so hurt. He cursing Mark for making him like this, but lowkey he feels relieved that last night wasn't his dream or imagination. 

Wrapping himself with the bed covers, Jinyoung slowly walk down to the ground. Every step he takes, he feel his body would fall apart. Mark was no joke. Jinyoung even pass out at the last round. Even his self healing ability as vampire can't really help him from the pain on his bottom part of his body. 

At the bottom of the staircase, he can see Mark was sat not far from him, talking to a rabbit? 

“You know, you're too cute to be eaten. But my Jinyoung need food to eat since last night he didn't have a chance to eat.” Jinyoung can heard what Mark saying. Jinyoung smiling then walk to Mark before throw himself to Mark’s back. 

“Just let him go. I don't wanna eat too cute rabbit.”

“You're awake babe? Are you okay?”

Jinyoung pouting his lips before cursing Mark on his mind. The older will know it eventually. 

“Babe?” 

“Hum?”

“I ask you if you're okay? I mean your back?”

“Huh? I've told you that I'm okay even my back is killing me.”

“You told me? I didn't heard you say something.”

“Yeah. I talk to you in my mind.”

Mark frowning his forehead. He then let the rabbit go before turn back and look at Jinyoung. The younger vampire innocently blinking his eyes. And then he saw Mark’s eyes widen. 

“What? What happened?”

“I can't read your mind.” Mark simply said. ‘Can you hear me?’ he try talk to Jinyoung through their telepathy link. Jinyoung nodded his head. He can hear Mark. 

“Is that bad that you can't read my mind?”

“I don't think so, but for sure, I can't get the answer why you approaching me only using that bad cover. Are you teasing me or trying to seducing me? I can't get it.”

Jinyoung face flushed by Mark’s word. He really didn't mean that. He just wake up and have an urge to see his mate. 

“No. It's not-”

“Anyway, what I really know is, we can't waste our time together on this deserted place.” Mark smirking then lift Jinyoung up. He carry Jinyoung on bridal style before jump to their tree house. Jinyoung protested, but not long after that, we can see some birds fly away from the tree nearby, startled by Jinyoung loud moan. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

After a long pain-pleasurable-full day, Jinyoung now can rest and cuddle with his mate. Looking to the orange sky in front of him, Jinyoung can feel that this is paradise he live in. Wrapping on his lover arm while looking to the beautiful scenery, so peaceful. He can't heard anything except his slow beating heart that beat for his mate only. Mark tighten his hug around Jinyoung’s body before kissing Jinyoung temple. 

“I'm so sorry. I hurt you.”

“No, it's okay. It's always hurt for the first time, but then I can't clearly thinking what's going on.” Jinyoung said and blushing hard. Seriously. Did Mark have to talk about that now? When they still naked and tangled on each other arm?

“That's what you get for making such a noble vampire like me, falling in love with you.”

“Not my fault when you're so handsome and kindhearted.”

“And?”

“And?”

“You're not going to praise my performance on bed?” Mark smirking to Jinyoung. If only Jinyoung face can be redder than this, he must be as red as tomato by now. 

Jinyoung slap Mark’s chest. “You pervert old vampire!”

“You also old.”

“But I'm not as old as you.”

“But you love this oldie.”

“Yeah, suck to be me.”

“Hey!”

Jinyoung giggling then leaning to kiss Mark’s lips. “I love you. A lot.”

“I love you too. More.”

“No. I love you more.”

“Seriously? Do we have to be this cheesy like Jaebeom and Youngjae?”

“You started first.” Mark only rolling his eyeballs. He is so done with Jinyoung pettiness. 

Speaking about Youngjae and Jaebeom, Jinyoung suddenly realized that Mark haven't talked about his family to Jinyoung. 

 

“Mark Hyung.” Jinyoung pull himself away from Mark and look into the older eyes. “How about your family? Where are you have been past week?”

 

Mark sighing then pull himself away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung biting his lips. He is so afraid that something happens to Mark and his family because of him. 

 

“I'm not gonna lie. At first they opposed our mating. Talking about nobility shit and other. But, I can convince them and Jaebeom also talk to them that we have to be together or both of us will become a loner. So, they have no choice and eventually giving in.” 

 

Jinyoung smiled a little, but then he saw Mark’s expression harden. 

 

“And here is the problem. There is a vampire, her name is dalynne. She is pining me since I'm a new born.”

 

Jinyoung frowning but doesn't interrupt Mark. 

 

“She is family’s friend. Everyday she hang out with my family. I only think her as a friend. But she never give up. Even she start to trying to mark me. Fortunately, I got this command to go to Korea and she can't follow me.” 

 

Mark pulling Jinyoung to his embrace again. “When Tammy saw me and you, she snapped. She told the committee about us and they got angry too.”

 

Jinyoung squeeze Mark arm. He never meet the committee, but from what he heard, they are pretty strict and never have second thoughts to kill people or other vampire. 

 

“I really want to know what are you thinking now.” Mark said peck Jinyoung temple. Jinyoung close his eyes.

 

“Anyway, my family can stop the committee to come here. They said that they will check on us first and do what should be done if that's true. That's why we burn the house. To fake our death.”

 

“I won't to be separated with you.”

 

“We're not baby. Everything is fine now. We're fine.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

Day by day passed. Mark and Jinyoung live peacefully at the tree house. Sometimes his friends come to visit and report to Mark about their fellow vampire. Everything is fine. Until recently, Jinyoung seems different and distant to Mark. But, every time he ask his mate, Jinyoung only shake his head and avoiding the topic. 

 

“Hyung.. Do you ever see a shark?” asked Jinyoung one evening. 

 

“Shark? Yeah.. In Florida.”

 

“Do you know how's their blood taste?”

 

“Uhhh? No? But I've eat their meat. And it's not delicious for me. As vampire. Why are you suddenly asking about shark Babe?”

 

“I.. Uh.. I want drink their blood.”

 

Silence for some moment. 

 

“Uhh? What?”

 

“I want drink their blood Hyungie.”

 

Mark frowning, but he nod his head. “Okay. I'll ask Jackson to get-”

 

“No! I want you catch a shark for me. Now.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You're not excused. Hurry up! I want it before the dark.”

 

“But baby I won't leave you alone.”

 

Jinyoung pouting but he wrap his arm around Mark, back hugging his mate. Mark want to turn around and hug Jinyoung back, but the younger not letting him. 

 

“I'm mad at you. Don't hug me.” Jinyoung said. Mark can't help but holding his laugh. Jinyoung is so adorable right now. He doesn't want Mark to hug him, yet he hug Mark so tight. 

 

“But I want to hug you baby. I wanna kiss you. I wanna say I'm in love with you a lot times.”

 

Jinyoung slowly give in. He pull himself away and let Mark hug him. 

 

“I want shark.”

 

“Babe, what's wrong with you?”

 

“I don't know. I just want a shark.”

 

“We can't baby. I can't get it for you.”

 

Jinyoung quickly push Mark away from him. 

 

“What?? You won't to do that for me? I know it... You're not really love me.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“I know all you said is lie! You only want your people are safe from a loner like me! I know you're not really love me! You're just pitying me!”

 

Jinyoung shout to Mark with a hurt expression written in all over his face. Seconds later, tears start flowing down from his eyes. 

 

“You talking nonsense, Jinyoungie. I love you. I really love you. Now stop crying, I'll get the shark you want.”

Mark walk to the tree house to change his clothes. He still thinks that there is something wrong with Jinyoung. Few days ago, he found Jinyoung kill a tiger. And now, the man want eat shark. 

 

“Hyungie…” Jinyoung called Mark then tug his clothes. 

 

“What again ba-”

 

Mark stop his word when he saw other people behind Jinyoung. Not only his parents, but also all his siblings. Quickly he pull Jinyoung and hide the younger behind his body. 

 

“Chill brother.” Joey, his little brother, said. 

 

“What's you all doing here?” Mark asked between his gritted teeth. 

 

“We're just check on something.” Grace said while walking to Mark and Jinyoung. 

 

Mark frozen when he read his family mind. Mindlessly he move away when Grace stand in front of him, letting his sister stand facing Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung hold on Mark sleeves tightly. He lowering his head and close his eyes. He was so afraid right now, and Mark just let him facing his family alone. Did Mark decided to leave him because he want drink shark blood? He know it. He shouldn't ask Mark. He even won't kill rabbit but Jinyoung ask him to bring a shark to him. Mark must hate him now. 

 

Grace hold Jinyoung’s hand for some moments before gasping and turn her body around, looking at her family. 

 

“It's true.” Grace smiling and look back to Jinyoung. “There's a baby inside him." Grace hold Jinyoung hands tightly. "You're pregnant, Jinyoung.”

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! It's Mpreg!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with other fiction. It based on Markjin daily prompt on Twitter. Please follow them @markjintweets and show them some love. I'll work hard to make this fiction as close as the prompt maker expected.  
> And recently some of Markjin authors are insist that Jinyoung is Top now, in case you looking for that here, I'm sorry, you won't got it. I'm Bottom!Jinyoung believer. And will not changed.  
> Lastly, English is not my first language so pardon me if there are a lot of typos and grammatical errors. Please enjoy this fic! See ya..


End file.
